mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion (Beta)
This is a list of beta elements from Luigi's Mansion. Spaceworld 2000 Along with Super Mario 128, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and Metroid Prime, Luigi's Mansion was shown at Spaceworld 2000. Many cut FMV's were included, even with a tech demo. The Cut FMV's included the early mansion. This version had no chimneys, and was much shorter. This version is on the title screen of the final game. The other cut scenes were present in the Foyer and Parlor. These include an unused blue ghost (present in the final game's data) chasing Luigi, along with more blue ghosts circling Luigi, Luigi running away from the chandelier crashing down on him, and screaming. The last cut FMV is 3 ghosts sitting around a table in the parlor. They are visible in-game during the Portrait Ghosts' electricuting step, the photo at the bottom included the 3 ghosts. E3 2001 Shown at E3 2001, the start includes Luigi screaming from the 2000 reel. It then shows unused cut-scenes, along with beta gameplay. Many items (listed below) were unused. Early Ideas The director Hideki Konno stated that the game's mansion was gonna have an RPG type role, and that many different house designs were used, including a Japanese style house. Konno also stated about the game being on the Nintendo 64, but was scrapped due to the N64's lifespan closing. Development started when Nintendo announced the GameCube. Luigi's Mansion wasn't planned to be a full game. Instead, it was just a Tech Demo showing the GameCube's possibilities. The game originally had Stereoscopic 3D, but was scrapped due to the add-on being too expensive. Early Items Many items were scrapped: * The Foyer was called "Entrance". This remained in the Japan version, but not in the US or PAL versions. The mirror had no cloth over it, and Toad was missing. * The Parlor was known as "Living Room", and included unused furniture. And the human portraits were Purple Ghosts wearing a top hat. * The Master Bedroom was called "Bedroom 1", had two beds instead of one, and had ghosts. * The Nursery was known as "Child's Room", and Chauncey was absent. * Gold Ghosts were first fat and blue (from the 2000 reel), then were pink, then white, and the final version. * Purple Punchers were green with big noses. They were changed to gold, then yellow, and had 30 HP. * Blue Twirlers were purple. * A ghost known as the Basher was present in the beta. * An unused chef ghost would throw tomatoes at Luigi, and were possibly used for Hiders in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. * The Game Boy Horror was a Game Boy Color and had a clock. It's rumored the game was having a 24-hour time limit, and the game was on a time limit, similar to Majora's Mask. However, it's also thought for a time limit for the tech demo. * Nintendo Power (1988-2012) issue 150 included Luigi's Mansion, and showed a ghost counting meter, along with the Game Boy Horror having a camera. It also made note of an unused Portrait Ghost in the Safari Room, who would want to cut off Luigi's head. Rumors say he was scrapped due to his actions being too scary, but the game was rate T for Teens, so it's possible he's removed during later in development. * The Poltergust 3000 (known as Poltergust 400) was more rectangular, had 4 small wheels, a heat meter ranging from 1-10, and reaching 10 would make the vacuum explode, and some unused nozzles. * Luigi had a chunkier head. * If idle, Luigi would crouch down. * After clearing a room, a lighter melody of the hallway theme would play. Models Three renders of Luigi were used for the game's ending. Mario had two models: bMario, and dMario. bMario was Mario with Luigi's proportions, has the Poltergust straps, and shared Luigi's gloves. This model was scrapped, and Nintendo chose dMario. Different colors of Shy Guy Ghosts and Flying Fish are in the game's coding, along with and early Bogmire model, and a strange boss labeled "Elh". Unused Media A girl who sounds like she's saying "bon naku bon naku chi" (which roughly translates to "Absolutely nobody") is heard. However, there is much speculation as to what she's saying. Some say she's saying "naku naku chi" ("Crying blood"), "naku naku chu", ("Don't cry"), and/or "Welcome-Welcome to--". There is also a sound some unknown screeching. It is unknown as to who would've used it, but it's speculated to be used by Elh. There is a noise of a strange, electric whizzing sound with an unknown purpose. A collection of weird croaking noises were also found, but it's unknown if any ghosts, used or not, would use them. If those noises were to be used by a ghost. de:Luigi's Mansion/Beta-Elemente Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Beta Elements